What Would I Do Without You?
by Krucafix-Kidd109
Summary: A Frerard Fanfic. After a few years since Jamia had left Frank with his twin daughters, Cherry and Lily, Gerard asks if he and Bandit can move in with him. The five slowly become a family and Cherry and Lily know more about their father than he does.
1. Chapter 1

**-hello everyone this is my first Frerard. Hope you all enjoy it! **

F POV

I really and truely hated my highschool, and now I was taking my two girls there, I wish I didn't but they wanted to see what it was like to go to a public school. I have been taking care of them since Jamia walked out on me, but I had a third girl after the first two years of being alone, Gerard was cheated on by Lyn-Z, and she divorced him. Gerard never cried, never fought, all he said was, "As long as I get to at least see Bandit, I'm alright." 'I love him for his sensitivity, and- Snap out of it Frank, you can't keep these thoughts everytime you drift off into lala land.' I stopped and got the chills as I looked up at the dark and hateful prison.

Cherry, Lily, and Bandit Looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Dad, why are _you_ shivering? We're the ones who's supposed to be scared shitless." Cherry stated. I gave her a stern look, then the trio just giggled at me. "Cherry, sometimes I wonder why I ever let you get away with cussing..." I sighed Cherry and Lily giggled in unison. "Because you said you hate hypocrites, therefore, you don't care if we do that, even though you know it's bad." Lily stated, she looked at Bandit and smiled encouragingly. Well, one thing I know for sure, these three are such good friends, they actually would be conjoined at the hip. I sighed and herd someone stomping really fast to catch up to us, I heard heard it and kept walking think it would be a kid until I heard _his_ voice.

"HEY GUYS! WHOA- OH SHIT, FRANK! WATCH OUT!" I turned around just in time to get knocked over by a speeding Gerard. "Oof!" I groaned, I looked up to see the three giggling madly at their fathers. "What the He-...What were you doing Gerard? trying to make a beeline for a coffee truck or what?" I smirked up at Cherry knowing she was going to yell 'you cussed!' at me if I finished the first line. "Haha, funny, very funny Iero. No actually, I was planning on going with you and the ladies. Anyways.. yeah so that's why I decided to catch up to you guys." I was staring up at him, "That's a lovely story, but since we're out in public and though I love you and all that other crap, could you maybe...get the hell off me? I'm getting crushed under your ass!" I yelled. Cherry didn't even have a chance to tell me off, instead the three girls were giggling like madmen.

-Time Lapse-

We got to the receptionist's desk and I registered them both in. I grimaced at the principal when she walked in. Mrs. Parker sqinted at me and Gerard for a few minutes before speaking. "Iero, Frank Iero...And Gerard Way, How nice to see you two again." Her voice caked with fake amusement. "So I take it you both have kids that would like to be registered here." she asked, I was ready to slap her and make her wrinkles flap away all the make up she had caked on her face. 'No I just want to throw my best friend's and my kids into a lion's den of hell...' I thought bitterly. I nodded and drowned her out as much as possible. "Mr. Iero...! Pay attention please!" I looked up at her reddened face with an unfazed one. "I swear you are no better than you were in highschool." she muttered, Cherry and lily looked at me and giggled. "I hope your children are much more behaved than you ever were here." she mused. I was starting to get pissed, I suppose Gerard sensed it and clasps a rather warm and large hand on to my shoulder and squeezed reassuredly. I looked up and gave him a quick smile to tell him I'm okay.

I hugged the three then let Gee hug them afterwards. I told them to behave in school infront of the principal, but once her back was turned and the office door shut behind her I looked at then and mouthed the word 'not!' and shook my head, letting the three muffle their giggles. Surprisingly, they all had the same classes. I walked out of the school with Gerard beside me and let out a whoosh of relieved air. "What's up with you Frankie?" He asked, I looked down and shook my head. "Just tired, and I hate that school, and I thought that damn principal was dead. I hope our girls survive Highschool..." I murmured the last part, mostly to myself. "Aw, Frank Don't worry I'm sure those three will be the better ones. Don't you worry, alright?" He looked at me and lightly draped an arm over my smaller frame. "Thanks Gee." I smirked after a few minutes and pinched his side, and turned and ran for our house. "HAHA LOVE YAH WAY!" I screamed behind me, he was rapidly catching up to me, I swore and ran as fast as my midget legs could carry me.

I was on the couch panting heavily from the chase Gerard had given me, my thoughts on learning how to breathe were interrupted when someone stomped into the house. I looked up in between my legs to see Gee panting raggedly, he looked up and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Oh now that _very_ attractive Frank." I looked at him confused and he walked upt me and put my legs together, closing them. I frowned and poked his side with my foot; Big. Mistake. "Oh It's on Iero!" He yelled before tackling me and tickling my sides. I started squealing and giggling. I begged him to stop after 5 minuts of his toture. "Gee! I said please!" You have to better than that Frankie!" I squealed when he grabbed the side of my thigh, right above my knee cap, Ibegand squirming away, only to have him pin me down and smirk at me. "Now you shall really beg for mercy my dear! Mwa haha!" He smiled oh so evily at me. " My eyes widened at him and I began frantically squirming as he leant down and bit my shoulder. I yelped and bit my lip. "Okay okay I give in Gee! Just get off me! please!" He got up and smirked. "I win that war." he walked off in a sassy way. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. 'Oh you just wait until tomorrow, i'm going to make you beg for mercy, you drama queen sass monster..' I thought giggling to myself.

**So how was it? Advice and some R&R would be great. Thanks :) Next chapter as soon as I get so reveiws or else you'll just be hangin. I know, I'm evil...but I need payment in order to give you what you want. (No not prostitute payment, Reveiws for your chapters, pervz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-hello. So Now it's Gee's POV oh hehe, might be a little sadistic, who knows I'll try to keep you entertained.**

**G POV**

I awoke with the front door slamming. I got up, my poor excuse for black hair was wild and all over the place. I attempted to brush it back with my hand and failing miserably. I got dressed and looked at the time. I was supposed to be with Bandit and the others. "Shit!" I ran downstairs and put on my beat up grey converse, I saw a cup of coffee on the counter and smiled. I drank it and ran out the door. I saw Frank and the three girls a little ways ahead of me, I started running as fast as my legs can carry me, I yelled 'wait up!' to them, once I was close enough I couldn't stop and belted out "HEY GUYS! WHOA- OH SHIT! FRANK! WATCH OUT!" HE turned around right on cue to get knocked over, due to me running into him. "Oof!" He groaned and looked up at the three girls giggling at us.

"What the He-...What were you doing Gereard? Trying to make a beeline for a coffee truck or what?" He smirked up at Cherry and I grimaced at him. "Haha, funny, very funny Iero. No actually, I was planning on going with you and the ladies. Anyways...yeah so that's why I decided to catch up to you guys." I was rambling and forgot I was straddling Frank's hip. "That's a lovely story, but since we're out in public and though I love you and all that other crap, could you maybe...get the hell off me?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at him, "I'm getting crushed under your ass!" He yelled. The girls started giggling like psycho killers again.

I was walking along side Bandit and Frank and noticed how cute Frank's walk was, but at the same time I was curious as to if Frank still liked me like he did before we both got married and whatnot. I stopped and turned my head when we got to the Reception's desk. I saw Frank put all three of the girl's names in. I turned a little pink when I saw how his handwriting was so elegant and cute compared to mine. I noticed when he looked up and grimaced at who walked in.

I turned to see our old high school principal, Mrs. Parker squint at him then me. She finally croaked, "Iero, Frank Iero...And Gerard Way. How nice to see you two again." Her voice seemed like it was masked with fake amusement. "So I take it you both have kids that would like to be registered here." she asked. I glanced at Frank and he looked ready to slap her. Parker was rambling on to him and he was staring off into space until she shrieked, "Mr. Iero! Pay attention please!" I looked at him and then to her, he was unfazed and irritated and she was red and frustrated. "I swear you are no better than you were in highschool." she muttered, the rest I chose to ignore and clasp my hand on to his shoulder and squeezed reasurringly. He looked up at me and gave me a quick 'I'm okay' smile.

After the registration, the girls all gave us a hug and Frank smiled at them and said "Now you three, be good on your first day, We'll pick you up after." Mrs. Parker gave a satisfied grunt and went back to her office. Then Frank shook his head and mouthed the word 'not', making the girls muffle their giggles. I noticed they all had the same classes, they were going to get along just fine. I walked out of the school with Frank, who let out a sigh of relief. "What's up with you Frankie?" I asked, He looked down, avoiding my eyes and shook his head."Just tired, and I hate that school. And I thought that damned principal was dead. I hope our girls survive Highschool..." He murmured quietly I looked at him longingly, "Aw Frank don't worry. I'm sure those three will be the better one. Don't you worry, alright?" I looked at him again and draped my arm over his small frame. "Thanks Gee...", he was smirking for a while then I felt a pinch in my side. "Haha Love Yah Way!" He screamed as he sped down the road, I sped after him and quickly caught up near him. I heard him say "shit!" and went faster, I had to stop and take a breath.

I stomped into the house and turned to look at Frank, my face was already red and my pnting was ragged. I quirked an eyebrow when I saw how Frank was looking at me between his legs. "Oh now that _very _attractive Frank." He looked confused so I walked up to him and closed his legs together. He frowned and poked my side with his foot. 'Oh no he didn't..' I thought. "Oh it's on Iero!" I yelled and tackled him. I started tickling his sides. I loved his squeals and giggling, he sounded like a kid. He started begging me to stop after 5 minutes of pure tickle-torture. "Gee! I said please!" I chuckled and said "You have to do better than that Frankie!" He squealed when I grabbed the side of his thigh, just above his knee cap. He began squirming only to be pinned down by me. I smirked at him "Now you shall really beg for mercy my dear! Mwahaha!" I smiled my most scay and evil smile, and his eyes widened, and began squirming in attempt to get away from me. I leant down over him and bit his shoulder, he let out a cute yelp. "Okay okay I give in Gee! Just get off me! Please!"I stood up and smirked, "I win that war." I walked off in a sassily feminine way. He cracked his knuckles and giggled to himself.

I got a little bit worried But I thought nothing of it and went to change.

**So how was it? Advice and some R&R would be great. Thanks :) Next chapter as soon as I get so reveiws or else... :(**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all, I'm finished with chapter 3, orry if I made the censored scence a little early, but hey... Frankie started it.**_

F POV

I began to devise a very crazy plan and looked up at the clock. "10:20 A.M..." I ginned evily as my plan progressed into something very crazy. I snuck upstairs quietly and peeked into the crack of Gee's door and smirked. His bck was to the door so that made everything I was going to do even better. I snuck in quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Gah! Oh Frankie, you scared me...Hey you alright?" He muttered, he turned around and looked down at me. "Frankie, you alri-" I cut him off with my mouth colliding into his and his little grunt making this plan go perfect.

I let go of him and smirked. He seemed to be putting everything I just did into something that made sense. "I just wanted to see if you were capable of processing what I can do if you're not careful." my smirk widened and he blushed. "Frankie, what are you planning?" He asked. I let out a giggle and widened my eyes at him. "It's a surprise, Gee baby." I strutted off, leaving him stunned and pretty much hard. "Oh is revenge sweet?" I asked myself I sat in my bedroom reading Tokyo MewMew. I heard the door close and lock, as I looked up I stared into the eyes of a very wet and red haired Gerard.

"Oh how was your shower?" I asked, he smiled. "Oh it was fine, until someone flushed the toilet, changed my hairdye, and switched my AXE bodywash for a feminine one." I attempted a flabberghasted look. "Oh, I was here the whole time, you sure you didn't do that yourself?" I looked up at him and cracked a smile. "Ass, I know it was you, no one can imitate your cute giggle." I giggled and put my manga down. "So that's what gave me away. Well alright I admit, I tortured you with my evil pranks. Oh and I think you look hot with red hair..." I winked at him and turned back to my book.

the next few minutes were quiet until I was pounced on by a naked Gerard. My immediate reaction was to look him up and down. I set my book down again and looked into his eyes. "I take it you want something, or else you wouldn't be on top of me without your towel." I felt myself harden at how his flawless skin caressed my smaller frame and how silky to the touch of his skin could be. "Well, now that I'm here, and I can't stop think about that kiss...well, you'll figure it out." He muttered before planting his lips softly on to mine, I let out an audible groan and the kiss became hungrier, aggressive. I tangled my fingers into his hair and closed the thin gap between us. I could feel his member against mine and the much needed friction that was to come soon.

"Gee..." I breathed, almost as if his name was too precious to tell the world. Iknew what was going to happen, I wanted it, and I think he did too. The kisses became more needy. By the time I was naked along with him, I looked up at the clock. It was nearly noon. I felt his small teeth sink into my shoulder, and I let out a seductive moan. He grabbed something in a bottle off my counter. "Are we..." I gasped when I felt something cold-ish enter into me. "That answer your question?" He asked, chuckling a bit. I felt him move and scissor me until he thought I was ready.

He entered me slowly and I let out an almost pained/ pleasured groan. His nails slowly dragged across my chest as he moved gracefully in and out of me. I couldn't contain the moans that erupted from my throat. He hit my prostate and I let out a grunt. "Do that...again...please." He nodded and hit me there again, and again. I was pretty much screaming now, he was dragging his nails down further towards his prize, He started stroking me insync with his movements.

The prickle in my stomach was appearing and I could his his small pants get a little bit higher. We were both ready to ejaculate. I heard his shudder beforehe let it out into me. I let out on to his hand and dropped with him. I was still panting as was he, I looked up at him andgave him my softest smile and pecked his lips. "You win, my Gee-bear." I murmured before falling asleep.

"I love you Frankie." I heard Gee say before hearing his contented sigh. I smiled to myself.

**A lil R&R? Pretty please? :) Thanks I lovez chu all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sorry it took me so long, my laptops been hating me lately. But here it it, I'm not sure if it's as good as the last one but hey, I try right?**

G POV

Okay I was just getting ready to shower and have a nice quiet afternoon, did it go the way I wanted it to? Oh no, Frank had to get his revenge. Here I am Getting ready for a nice undisturbed shower and I get scared by Frank. I turned to look at him and he crashes his mouth to mine. It takes me awhile to register what he was trying to plan. "I just wanted to see if you were capable of processing what I can do if you're not careful." He smirked as I blushed, "Frankie,what are you planning?" I asked. HE let out a creepy giggle and widened his eyes at me. "It's a surprise Gee Baby." With that, he strutted away and muttered something. I shook of my stunned look and continued on with my bussiness.

I was showering when I grabbed my hair dye, I looked at the box. "Blueberry Roots..Sweet.." I muttered to myself, I glopped it in to my head and started fixing my hair, after about half an hour I start washing my hair. I look down as the water drains the excess dye and I see bright red. "Oh fuck..." I mutter. I shake my head and start washing my body and grab my bottle of AXE and start lathering up my body. I smell the scent of lavender and lilacs, I looked in my AXE bottle and grumbled. I thought I heard someone in the bathroom, I didn't really hear anything after five minutes so I went to finish washing off, After about five more minutes I heard the toilet flush and the water got so hot that I squealed and slipped. I heard the signature giggle of a little prankster. "That little...oh it's on.." I thought almost bitterly.

I came out of the shower and looked at my hair. I was pissed now, it was bright cherry red instead of neon blueberry roots. I walked into Frank's room, closed the door and locked it. He looked up from his manga book and stared at me. "Oh, how was your shower?" He asked innocently. I smiled sarcastically at him, "Oh it was fine, until someone flushed the toilet, changed my hairdye, and switched my AXE bodywash for a feminine one." He mocked a flabberghasted look and said "Oh I was here the whole time, you sure you didn't do that yourself?" He looked up at me and cracked big cheesy smile. "Ass I know it was you, no one is this world can imitate your cute giggle. " I said, wait..I said 'cute' Shit. Fuck it. He giggled and put his book down. "So that's what gave me away. Well alright, I admit, I tortured you with my evil pranks. Oh and I think you look hot with red hair..." He winked at me then turned back to the book. I shook my head and dropped my towel, I waited for a few minutes then decided to just pounce him, so what if I was naked, I felt like I needed to get even with him in the best way I know how.

He looked me up and down, set his book down and looked into my eyes. "I take it you want something, or else you wouldn't be on top of me without your towel." I could feel him harden underneath me. His eyes glazed over in lust and want, my reaction was to give it to him, I was getting pretty hard myself, so I wanted to as well. "Well, now that I'm here, and I can't stop thinking about that kiss...well, you'll figure it out." I muttered before pressing my lips softly on to his lush cherry ones. Frank let out a small groan and it made me want his lips more, I practically crushed them with mine, it was getting hungrier, more aggressive needy for more than just a kiss. I could feel his hardened member against mine and much neede friction.

I stopped the kiss for us to both catch our breath. "Gee..." I heard Frank faintly whisper. I collided again, I knew he wanted this as much as me, we've both probably did since getting back together. We were so caught up in each other that he didn't realize I had undressed him so quickly. I saw him glance up at the clock then back to me, I kissed down his jawline to he shoulder then sank my teeth into it. He let out a seductive moan as I grabbed the cherry lubricant off the bedside counter. "Are we.." he began, then he gasped as I inserted one cold lubricated finger into him. "That answer your question?" I asked, chuckling at his cute little moans as I inserted another and started scissoring and moving around in him.

I entered him after he was ready, I entered slowly as to not hurt him. He lets out an almost pained/pleasured groan, I feel his tightness encave my throbbing member as I slowly dragged my nails across his chest. I began moving in a rhythmic flow in and out of him. He was moans softly each thrust then I hit his special spot, he let out a low grunt. "Do that...again...please." I nodded at his request and thrust there again and again. He was moaning louder and screaming my name with each thrust. I dragged my nails down towards his member and began stroking him with the same rhythm of my thrusting.

I felt the tightness in my stomach and my panting became high pitched, I could tell by the way he let out a sigh/moan that he was ready to let out. I shuddered before I spilled my seed into him, not that long after he ejaculated on to my hands. I pulled out of him and dropped heavily on to the bed with him. We were both panting pretty hard still, I was looking down at him when he looked up and gave me his softest, sweetest smile and pressed his light pink and slightly swollen lips to mine. "You win, my Gee-bear." he murmured softly before falling asleep.

"I love you Frankie." I spoke before falling asleep with him in my arms, I felt him smile. It was about 2:15PM when I heard feet coming up the porch. I immediately got my clothes and just before the door opened ran into my room and waited for about ten minutes. "Hey girls. how was your first day?" I asked, they looked at me and gave me the biggest smile ever. "It was great dad, Cherry, Lily and I were being very ordinary. The guys and girls that only wanted to be our friends were fakers so we told them off and we found our cousin Dylan." I lookde at Bandit when she stopped. "All three of you call Dylan your cousin?" I asked, they all looked at me then sighed. "Dad, Cherry and Lily told me something that you should hear about.

I sat down at the dining room table and looked at the three curiously. "So, what is it?" I rose an eyebrow at them. "Uhm, Mr. Way, Me and Lily know that our dad still has feelings for you, and we had a premonition." Cherry began, I nodded as if to tell them to keep going. "And the premonition was that you two were going to...you know..do **It** today." My face went pale then to a bright pink. The three knew it was true and began to giggle. "So Can Lily and I call you dad too? and Bandit call our daddy her other dad too?" Cherry asked excitedly. "I think we should wait for your dad to come down and talk it over together." I smiled, "No need to, I don't mind if you don't." I snapped my head up to see Frank in his pjs and leaning against the door frame. "Who wants to go out for dinner? Pizza tonight." The girls all went upstairs to get ready and what not. "You want to be my Baby for the rest of our lives together?" I asked laughing, he nodded and kissed me.

_**Well, You know the drill, R&R is helpful to me and Thank you for those who have been following my story I applaud it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

What would I do with out you?

**Alright I apologize a hundred times for not posting, but my laptopn had to be zapped and I lost all my writing T.T So Please, don't be mad . I'll try to get Chapter 6 up soon as I can, school is kicking me in the arse big time.**

Frank's POV

"So what were you going to ask me earlier?" I stared at the three who glanced up from their veggie pizza. Cherry swallowed then cleared her throat, awkwardly scratched her nose. I think she got that habit from Gee. She stared at me before clearing her thoat again. "Uhm, well, Lily, Bandit and I thought we could ask when and if you'll ever get you know..." she looked around to make sure no one was listening in, then got out her cellphone, making me look at her in a puzzled way. "Well yeah you'll get it in, 3,2,1.." I got a buzz from my cellphone and looked behind me, and looked at the text under the table. "Are you and Mr. Way going to get married? Or at least act like it so we could all be a family?" I smiled and felt the tingling sensation in my eyes. I nudged Gee and showed him the texted under the table, in turn he smiled and looked at the three with glassy eyes and a smile. "We'll talk about this when we get back." I answered. They nodded and went back to chatting animately and eating their dinner, while Gee and I decided to talk about what we're going to do next after dinner. They all wanted to go home and watch the new _Insidious_ movie that recently came out on netflix.

"Okay, whoever comes up with this shit is so full of himself!" Bandit groaned. I think she is just as morbid and loves old movies that Gee and I watched when we were their age. "I agree, and who wants to continue the chat from dinner then we'll watch _ Dawn Of The Dead_ after, after that it's bedtime. No ifs, and, or buts. Kapeesh?" I stared at the three and they nodded. they clicked the TV off and walked quietly into the kitchen, a.k.a the meeting room. I sat down and Gee sat beside me and bandit the other two on her other side. "So, what are you gyus thinking we should do? I would like to hear what you think and if you all agree on it." They looked at me and nodded. Bandit spoke first, "I think it's best you both stay together, because I can see you make each other happy. I love seeing my dad happy, and to make you a second father would be awesome as hell!" She smiled and the twins nodded in agreement. "Lily and I say the same, not only that, but I think it's cooler anyways, and if people give us shit about it, you both know what a hot head and how scary I can get." Cherry smiled after her response. "Okay then, now what about you Gee, you're entitled to say something, considering you have been quiet." I looked over to him to see a single tear slide down his beautiful face, "Babe, what's wrong?" I looked a little worried. "Oh n-nothing, I'm just so happy these girls love and support us so much, and to answer you're question," he leant over and gave me a small, loving kiss on the lips, the girls sniggering quietly. "There, I accept to being a part of this family." He smiled and winked at the girls. "Okay then, I guess this settles it. We're going to be an official family." I smiled as the girls cheered and hugged us both. "So dad, can we go watch-" Lily was cut off by the doorbell ringing. I got up to go open it, when I got near the door I heard a rather familiar voice, "Hurry up Iero, I'm freezing my ass off, we came to watch the movie with you!" I looked at Cherry and Lily, they grinned innocently and shrugged. I opened the door to reveal Ray, Bob, and Mikey with smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, fancy seeing you here, I'm guessing Mikey's the one who called you two over as well?" Mikey smiled and pretty much rugby tackled me, making fall as Ray and Bob walked in laughing at the sight. "Uncle Mikey Mouse!" the three squealed, they ran and hugged Ray then Bob. "I stared up at them and rose an eyebrow. "Really, is anyone going to get this heavy stick off me?" Gee came out and looked at the sight, he bit back a laugh and pulled Mikey up off me, hugging his brother tightly. "Hey Gee, I know something..." Mikey smiled at his brother and hugged him again. "I'm so happy for the both of you!" Ray nodded and Bob smiled. "Whoa, I knew dad told me you were like a psychic, but I didn't think it could get to you that fast." Bandit laughed. the three going over and hugging the taller man. "So who wants to watch it?" Lily called, she was already sitting on the over-sized beanbag with Cherry at her left, and bandit sitting on her right. "Well, looks like a movie night, but after it's over, you three, bed." I stared at them, they nodded and smiled.

The three soon went to bed and the five of us sat and chatted, while drinking coffee. "So I heard, psychically that you two have decided to become a family together. I'm proud of you both, not to mention that the girls didn't even breathe a word to me." Mikey explained, sipping his coffee. "Yeah, that's just creepy now, I don't get how you can be so fast at information like that. Sometimes makes me wonder if you're really human." I muttered the last part earning a kick in the shin. "Ow! What was that for you overgrown twig?!" I yelled indignantly. Ray snorted and Bob laughed. "Dude, really, you're nearly 30 and you still act like a kid. You never seem to change, even you're height might classify my statement, you look and act like one." Bob stated. I stared at him and frowned. "I might want to kick you but then again I don't want you waking up the girls." Gee snorted and looked over at Mikey, as if he was talk telepathically to him, Mikey in turn nodded. "So when is this wonderful wedding?" I looked over at him and smiled, looking over at Gee and then smirked. "Hey when did you dye your hair again?!" Bob exclaimed, Mikey and Ray both looked at Gerard's Cherry red hair. "I dyed it today, but it was _supposed_ to be Blue, someone switched it with Cherry Pop." I looked away and acted like I didn't hear them. "Frank, you're sucha elf, mischievious just like one." Mikey piped in. I stuck my tongue out at him as the other three sniggered behind their coffee mugs. "Well, that was very _Frank_ of you." I started giggling and finished off my cup. "So when should we do this again? I'll bring Dylan over and we can all have a teen night. That be cool with you two?" I nodded and Gee smiled. "What makes you have to ask. I miss having those types of things with you four." I beamed and yawned right afterwards. "Whoa is it just me or did it get dim in here?" I frowned at Bob who made the comment before laughing.

As soon as the three left i locked the door and walked up to the bedroom Gerard and I now shared. He looked up at me and gave me his signature lopsided smirk, giving me the goosebumps like it used to. "Well, I wonder what you're thinking about." I smirked as he pulled me on to his lap, pressing his soft lips to mine, I felt his tongue poke out and lick my lower lip earning him access to my mouth. We broke apart to breathe, he smiled at me and lied us down on his big bed. We ended up geting one last passionate kiss before falling into a deep slumber.

**As usual, R&R is good for me. Loves, hugs, and all that awesome jazz. 3**


End file.
